Fantasies Come True
by Captain fstarlet
Summary: I've always wondered. Why does Bowser kidnap Peach? And what the heck for? I have no idea whether or not this fic is fluff. Bowser overhears Peach talking in her sleep,whilst Daisy and Luigi confess their love. FOE YAY WRITTEN ALL OVER IT!


Fantasies Come True

**I've always wondered, why does Bowser kidnap Princess Peach? I read a fanfic where Luigi said "I guess Bowser wanted a little more than the Mushroom Kingdom." To whoever wrote that fic, I think you're totally right. Why else would Bowser kidnap the Princess? Oh, come on, people! I never attempt to understand the male mind, OK? Oh, screw it! I follow the copyrights to Nintendo. I do not own "Fantasies Come True" from Avenue Q and whatever is in italics, is singing. Let's do this!**

Bowser was walking about the dungeon, looking at the Princess, asleep in her cell. "It sure can get lonely at night. Peach, you awake?" Bowser asked. "Is that a unicorn?" Peach muttered. "Oh, she's talking in her sleep again!" Bowser said to himself. "No, I'll wear the purple shoes…..who painted the kitten?" Peach slurred and then rolled over. "Maybe I should just shake her!" Bowser debated to himself. "I love you, Bowser." Peach said in her sleep. "What did you say?" Bowser said, smiling. "I love your little laugh." Peach continued and then snored. "Peach, are you awake?" Bowser asked, blushing. "Take off your shirt." Peach said shortly, still catching Z's.

"Oh! Oh, Princess. Have you been shy all this time? Have we been hiding from each other? I wonder….._all those nights, I lay in bed… thoughts of you running through my head!_" Bowser was wondering. "I know, put my earmuffs on the cookie." Peach slurred. _"But I never thought the things in my head, could really happen in my bed!" _Bowser stated. "You look like David Hasselhoff." Peach said. _"All those years I missed the signs, couldn't read between the lines! Who would've thought I would see the day where I'd hear you say what I heard you say? _

_And now, I find what was always in my mind was in your mind too, who knew! Fantasies come true! And now, I see, That what I always dreamed of was meant to be, you and me, me and you, fantasies come true!"_ Bowser then looked up had a dream where he and Peach were running into each other's arms, him dipping a joyful Peach. _"You and me lived in fantasy, but soon we'll be a reality..."_ Bowser told a sleeping Peach as everything in Dark Land blacked out...

…..lighting up to Luigi and Daisy on a couch, in each other's arms. "Daisy, you are amazing." Luigi said to her. "You're amazing!" Daisy said back. "I want you to have this. It's a penny I carry around with me for good luck. It's from the year I was born, see? Who knows, maybe it'll bring you good luck. It did for me. _I want you to know, the time that we spent, how great it's been, how much it's meant._" Luigi told Daisy, holding her hands. _"Gosh, I don't know what to say! I'm really glad you feel that way, cause I'm afraid that I like you more than I've ever liked any guy before-!"_ Daisy let go of Luigi's hands and walked downwards. Everything lit up on Bowser and Daisy.

"_Cause now!"_ Bowser screamed. _"Cause now!"_ Daisy shouted. _ "My love!" _ Bowser chanted. _"My love!" _Daisy belted out. _"I'm getting what I've always been dreaming of!"_ They screamed out together. _"So are you!" _Bowser pointed at Daisy. _"Oh, baby!" _Daisy lightly said. _"FANTASIES COME TRUE!" _They both screamed to the rooftops. _"And now!" _Daisy led._ "And now!" _Bowser repeated. "_I_ _swear!" _Daisy shouted high. _"I swear!" _Bowser chanted out loud back. _"That when you want me, I'm gonna be right there!" _They emotionally belted together. _"To care!" _Bowser cried. _"To care!"_ Daisy screeched back. _"For you!" _Bowser pointed at Peach's shadowed sleeping body. _"That's what I'm gonna do!" _Daisy screamed her love out. _"And make your fantasies..." _Bowser led. _"Fantasies..."_ Daisy followed. _"COME TRUE!" _They screamed together. Everything on Daisy's side blacked out. _"Fantasies come true!" _Bowser meekly whispered... blacking out...

"Hey, Bowser, you blacked out and were talking in your sleep!" Peach said. Bowser sat up and his face turned pink. "I thought you were talking in your sleep!" Bowser said, blushing. "No, I just came to bed. Huh, you were dreaming, is all." Peach explained. "Oh." Bowser said, his face turning red. "Sounded like a nice dream, though." Peach said. Bowser pulled himself together. "Yes, it was a nice dream." Bowser said. "Goodnight." Peach said before drifting off to sleep on her cell's bed. "Goodnight, Peach." Bowser said meekly before leaving the dungeon and locking the door. The Koopalings were asleep, so Bowser was as quiet as he could be.

THE END

**Guys, I just want to know what YOU think: Why does Bowser kidnap Peach? And what for? PLEASE REVIEW! See you guys!**

**Captain fstarlet.**


End file.
